


The Countdown to Christmas

by Lucille_Waters



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Music, Detective, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kissing, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucille_Waters/pseuds/Lucille_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people get an advent calender to help them count down the days until Christmas. Irene has other ideas for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1st

December 1st

It had been years since Sherlock had heard from Irene, and by now he had presumed that she was dead. Because of this he seemed both surprised and startled when his phone moaned at him. He didn't have the heart to change the tone, mainly because he never received messages from her any more. He rolled his eyes before looking at his phone, assuming it was just a mistake and that he had imagined it.

 

_Guess who is on Santa's naughty list this year? -IA_

He shook his head, not quite believing it.

_Let me guess...you? -SH_

Her response was quick.

_Wrong. Santa says that I have been a very good girl this year. -IA_

Sherlock let out a laugh.

_Go on then...tell me who is on Santa's naughty list. -SH_

[delayed] _It is you, Sherlock. You are on Santa Clause's naughty list this year. -IA_

He gave a small scoff.

_Why should I care if I am on some fictional character's naughty list? -SH_

_Because naughty boys don't get presents from Santa. -IA_

He sat down in his chair, a smirk on his face.

_Christmas presents are for children, Irene. None of this really bothers me. -SH_

_Fine...be like that. Not presents for you. -IA_

He gave a growl, not wanting to really play along with her little game, but thought it might be fun. He hadn't had many cases...at least not many that interested him.

[delayed] _What do I have to do in order to get presents this year? -SH_

_Do as I say, and rewards will come your way. -IA_

_What is it you want me to do, Irene? -SH_

_Check under your Christmas tree. There should be a small box with red and black ribbon around it. Open it. -IA_

Sherlock walked over to his tree, kneeling down in front of it. He picked up the box, examining it closely. Once he figured out it was safe he opened it and took out the small silver key which lay in the box, surrounded by red tissue.

_It's a key, Irene...but what is it for? -SH_

_Dear me, Sherlock. The consulting detective doesn't seem all that smart today. That is the key to room 44 of my favorite hotel in London. -IA_

He paused a second, looking through his mind palace, attempting to remember what her favorite hotel was. In a flash it came to him.

_Room 44 at the Dorchester. Will you be there? -SH_

_Of course not. You won't see me until I want you to see me. There will be someone there, but not I. -IA_

He frowned, feeling a little disappointed.

_Dare I ask who will be there? -SH_

  _Just a jolly old man in a red suit. All you have to do is listen to what he has to say, and follow instructions. You may need to remove the ball gag first. -IA_

Sherlock didn't know whether to laugh at that, or feel concerned.

_Are you seriously telling me that in that room, there is a man dressed as Santa tied up with a ball gag in his mouth? -SH_

_That is correct. Now get a move on, there isn't time to waste. -IA_

Sherlock got up from his chair, hailed a taxi and made his way to The Dorchester. He pulled up, asking the taxi driver to stay put and made his way to the lift where he pressed the button for the fifth floor. He had been there before and knew which floor he needed. Standing outside he paused before turning the key in the lock and opening the door.

The Santa looked at him, muffled noises escaping from his mouth as he wriggled around in his chair. He walked up to him, unclipping the gag from his mouth and looking at him.

"Miss Adler says you have something to tell me. Speak now, there isn't much time"

Santa blinked at him, letting out a small cough.

"Find Rudolf, and look behind his glowing red nose. Hurry...before the nose blows".

Sherlock replaced the gag, leaving the man alone in the room. He tightened his hands into fists, thinking about what that man could mean. With little joy, he decided to text Irene.

_Where is Rudolf, Irene? -SH_

_Come on...you really aren't trying very hard are you. All I will tell you that it isn't a real reindeer. -IA_

He sighed, shaking his head.

_Are you referring to a reindeer which is used as a decoration...like the one outside of Scotland Yard? -SH_

_Exactly like the one outside of Scotland Yard...in fact, it might even be that very one. -IA_

Sherlock made his way back to the taxi, asking to be driven to Scotland Yard. He impatiently tapped his foot, knowing that there was going to be a bomb at the scene. Most likely not a very big one, but either way it was going to be a bomb. 

Pulling up outside of Scotland yard he ran up to the Rudolf figure and listening closely at its nose. humming softly as he removed the nose and looked at the small bomb. He didn't know much about how to disarm bombs, but this one was small and simple. Nothing more than a something to keep Sherlock on his toes.

After the bomb was disarmed he looked behind the reindeer and picked up the small box which lay near it. He smiled, giving it a small shake. Wrapped in the same ribbon as before, black and red, he slipped it into his pocket and made his way back to the taxi.

_Bomb disarmed and present found. Am I done? -SH_

_You are done for now. I will text you about where to find your next present tomorrow. Remember...don't open it until Christmas Day. -IA_

 

 

Day One Christmas Song: [Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0byH9h1ClBY)


	2. December 2nd

December 2nd

 

_I think someone needs to pay a visit to St Barts. There is someone waiting for you under the mistletoe. You need to speak to her. -IA_

Sherlock groaned, turning to look at the time, 7:36am. Rubbing his eyes he picked up his phone in order to see what Irene wanted. he knew it was her, she still have her personalized text tone. Reading the words on the screen he ran his hands across his face, shaking his head. He knew that this was all a game to her, and deep down he knew he wanted to play. Rubbing his eyes he texted her back.

_Who will be under the mistletoe, Irene...you? -SH_

_Oh Sherlock. I know that is what you want, but I won't be there. The woman who loves you as much as you love me will be there. -IA_

Sherlock shook his head, knowing right away who that woman was, and didn't want to think for a second how she had been dragged into all of this.

_Why bring Molly into all this. It isn't fair. She's done nothing wrong. -SH_

_I know she hasn't...this was her idea. All she wants is a small Christmas kiss. Can you really deprive that woman of that? -IA_

Sherlock was annoyed. He wanted to say no, but deep down he couldn't. Not to Molly. Not after everything she had done for him. It would only be a kiss. It wouldn't be as if she expected any more from him. 

_Fine...one Christmas kiss, but what do I get from it? -SH_

_Molly will give you the next clue. See...it's a win-win situation. She gets what she wants, and you get what you want. -IA_

He pulled the duvet back over his head, groaning to himself.

_Do I have to leave now? -SH_

_You can leave whenever you like, but Molly will be waiting where I told her to at eleven o'clock. -IA_

Sherlock threw his phone to the foot of his bed, huffing and lay back down, trying to get back to sleep. He just lay there, staring at the wall. He wanted to get on with the hunt, but Irene had told him he couldn't. He just there until he fell asleep, being woken up again at around ten by his phone moaning at him again. Scrambling to find his phone he had discarded at the end of his bed he read the message.

_Sleepy little Sherlock...time to get up. You are meeting Molly in an hour and you'll want to look your best for her. Check your wardrobe. I left you a little something there to put you in the Christmas mood. -IA_

He rolled out of bed, shuffling to his wardrobe, unsure of exactly what he was going to find in there. Opening the sliding door he looked in shaking his head, laughing to himself. A black jumper with a large picture of holly stitched into it was hanging there. Taking it out of the wardrobe he lay it on the bed. He heard his phone moan as he looked at the message, still laughing.

_You like it? I saw it and thought it would suit you. Just your color, don't you agree. -IA_

He let out a laugh, sitting himself down on the bed.

_I will have to agree with you there. Very me and very festive. Shame it won't be you seeing me in it when I go out today. -SH_

_Who says I won't see you. Just because you won't be seeing me, doesn't mean I won't see you. -IA_

This got Sherlock curious. Looking around his room he was in search of a hidden camera, something to show how she may be able to see him.

_I can see you looking, but you'll never find my camera. -IA_

He brushed it off, not really caring if she could see him. There was no point in trying to hide anything. She had already seen it all before. Taking off his pajamas he slipped into a pair of casual jeans and put his new jumper on over his head. Looking at himself in the mirror he felt ridiculous, but it was all very festive, and it would make Molly smile. Pulling his coat on over the top he made his way out of the door, wrapping it around him tightly, protecting himself from the harsh winds. As the wind blew through his hair, he made his way towards the Baker Street underground station in order to make his way to Farringdon and continuing on to St Barts Hospital.

On arrival he made his way down to where he would usually find Molly. Opening the door He looked up, instantly noticing the mistletoe which hung directly above him. he sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting for Molly. It was a little warmer so he undid his coat, but didn't take it off. She walked in a short time later with a brain in a silver dish. She herself was wearing a Christmas jumper which was red with a snowman on the front. Molly smiled as she saw him, putting the dish down on the side.

He smiled back at her, letting out a small laugh. "You got one as well. Hideous, aren't they" he said.

Molly looked at him, shaking his head. "My mother made this for me. I find it quite cheery and festive" She turned away from him, sighing. "Other than to be rude to me, what is it you want, Sherlock?" she asked.

He swallowed, looking at her. "I came to give you a Christmas kiss, Molly. I thought that after everything you have done for me over the years, it is the least I could do. You more than anyone deserves to be happy, and perhaps this kiss will help you be happy once more".

She looked at him, shaking her head. "Do you really think that I am going to fall for that? I've spoken to Irene. I know that you are only doing this in order to get the clue from me. So, go on...kiss me and I will give you your precious clue".

Sherlock blinked at her, taking a step towards her, reaching out to touch her hand. "Fine...but I did mean everything I said. It isn't just about the clue. You really deserve good things to happen to you, and I know that I can't be one of those good things. I do wish that you get good in your life soon, and that this Christmas is a good one for you"

Molly leaned into him, letting out a small sigh. Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her head on his chest. "So...that Christmas kiss?" she asked looking up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper" he said, leaning down and pressed his lips against hers softly.

She pulled away, giving him a soft smile. "That was nice...such a shame you will never feel about me the way I feel about you. Irene is a lucky woman"

His head gave a small nod. "I wish she knew that. Sometimes I think otherwise" He gave a small cough. "So...what is the clue , Molly?"

She rolled her eyes. "I knew it...your clue is 'Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since we've no place to go. Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!'"

He frowned, trying to make sense of it all. "What does it mean, Molly. I don't understand"

She picked up the brain in the dish, looking sternly at him. "Just go home, Sherlock...it will all make sense then"

He gave a shy nod, walking out of the room, leaving Molly on her own. Making his way home he sat down in his chair, looking around the room. The fire had been lit, and he was positive he hadn't lit it before he left. Not just that but it had been decorated with tinsel. he smiled, looking at it. "Weather outside is frightful, but the fire is delightful" 

He got up, on his knees looking around near the fire until he found another small box, wrapped once more in red and black ribbon. This one had a small note on it. 'Don't open until Christmas day, you bad man" He laughed, picking it up and putting it under the tree with the other present.

 

 

Day two Christmas song: [Let it Snow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mN7LW0Y00kE)

 


	3. December 3rd

3rd December

 

It was around 3pm when Irene messaged Sherlock. He had been waiting all day, watching his phone. 

_Good afternoon, Mr Holmes. I know you haven't eaten yet today, so I think you should head down to Speedy's and order yourself one of their festive paninis. I myself have tried their turkey and cranberry one. I'd join you, but I am far too busy right now. Need to keep you on your toes. -IA_

Sherlock smiled, feeling a warmth in his stomach. He was a little saddened about the fact she wasn't going to be joining him as he hadn't seen her in years. He hated to admit it to people, but he had missed her. Part of him thought that it might now be her playing this game, and that it was someone playing a sick game on him. However, it must have been her, as she had spoken to Molly.

Grabbing his coat, he walked down the stairs to Speedy's cafe. Walking up to the counter he smiled at the young woman behind it.

"I'll have the..." he started, before she handed him a plate with his order on, and a side of chips.

"A woman came in earlier, she showed me a photograph and told me that you would be in for this at some point. She has already paid for it, and I was told to remind you that you do need to stop and eat at some point". She slid the plate across to him. "She also thought you deserved one of our luxury hot chocolates. Only the best for a handsome man such as yourself. her words, not mine".

"Thank you" he said with a nod, picking up the plate. "Would you mind bringing over the hot chocolate for me? I don't want my food to get cold, and I am feeling quite hungry".

She nodded in agreement as he sat down at a table near the window. He looked up at the sky, thinking to himself. It looked like it could snow soon, but he didn't think it would. It never snows at Christmas any more. He took a bite out of the panini and ate a few chips before taking out his phone.

_You know. I can look after myself. I have done quite well since you up and left. I eat far more regularly. I am very grateful for what you did, but you didn't have to. This panini is very nice though, and the chips are just perfect. I still love how well you know me, even after all these years. -SH_

_You know that I'll always look out for you, just as you looked out for me. I had to think of a way to thank you for saving my life, and thought lunch would be a nice start. -IA_

_You know...you don't owe me anything. Except perhaps an explanation as to what you are doing with this game you have going on. -SH_

_Wait and see, Sherlock...give it time. -IA_

The waitress came over to Sherlock's table, putting down the hot chocolate and a post-it note.

"The woman who paid for you meal left you this as well. She said it was very important. I hope you don't mind, but I read it. I don't see why it is so important though. It is nothing more than a few lines from a Christmas song." She smiled at him, taking out a pen and scribbling down something. "Here...you might want this as well. Its my number. I don't know if you are single or not, but you are very handsome. Call me some time and we can get a drink if you like" she said with a smile, walking back to the till to serve some more customers.

He looked down at the paper, ignoring the waitress's phone number and reading what Irene had written. It was in her penmanship, which he had always admired.

' **All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth, my two front teeth, see my two front teeth! Gee, if I could only have my two front teeth, then I could wish you "Merry Christmas**."'

He sipped at his drink, smiling to himself. He remembered one Christmas when he was just a little boy, and he sung that song with Mycroft for all his family. That was back before the pair of them stopped being so close. The thought brought sadness to Sherlock's eyes, wishing that things could be that way again at some point. 

_Why on earth would you want your two front teeth, Irene. I'm pretty sure you already have them. -SH_

He laughed to himself a little, though the comment wasn't really that funny.

_No need to laugh at your own joke, Sherl...it really wasn't that funny. Plus, I don't want teeth for Christmas...I want something far more than that. -IA_

He looked around. How on earth did she know that he had laughed...it was either a very lucky guess or she could see him. Whichever it was, he wasn't too bothered. He sipped at the hot chocolate, the cream giving him a small white mustache. Pulling up Google Maps onto his phone he searched for anywhere close by called 'Two Front Teeth'. The name rung bells, but he couldn't exactly remember where from, which was quite unusual for him. He smiled to himself as it marked a dentists close by called 'Two Front Teeth'. 

_You are a clever one, Irene. Two Front Teeth...a dentist's office. Smart move there. -SH_

_Oh you flatter me, Mr Holmes. Though it looks like I may need to up my game. Things seem too easy for you. -IA_

Sherlock finished his food and drink and put his coat on, heading in the direction indicated on his phone. His destination wasn't too far away, but the traffic was a little busy  considering the time. Upon arrival he rung the bell outside. The door opened and a young lady stood there, smiling at him. 

"Mr Holmes, I presume". she said with a smile. "I have something here for you." She handed him a larger box than the previous one, but was still big enough to carry in his hands. He thanked her as he turned and walked away, knowing that her eyes were still on her. He rolled his own eyes as he sat down in the taxi, taking out his phone.

_I do hope you understand that I have not only managed to get hold of your present today, but have received far too much attention from women. The lady from the dentist couldn't keep her eyes off me, and as for the waitress in Speedy's, she gave me her number. -SH_

_You lucky man. Looks like you are getting a lot this Christmas. You going to call her? -IA_

_No chance. She's not really my type. I prefer my women far more intelligent. -SH_

_Oh...you mean like me? -IA_

_Good day, Miss Adler. I look forward to hearing from you soon. -SH_

 

Day three Christmas song: [All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyWiiDxbk-A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment with any of your favorite Christmas songs you want to be included in this series. Inputs are much appreciated.


	4. December 4th

December 4th

 

Sherlock stood in front of his tree, smiling at the presents underneath it. Looking at his phone, he sighed when there wasn't a text from Irene there. It was getting late and he was rather disappointed that she hadn't  contacted him yet. He sat down in his chair, sighing to himself. Perhaps she wasn't going to do this every day. Maybe this was all some cruel joke to get his hopes up and then stop part way thought. Placing his phone onto the table, he picked up the television remote control and began to flick through the channels trying to find something good to watch. 

With no joy he just turned the television off and curled himself up, sulking a little. That was until he heard the doorbell ring. Jumping up he rushed down the stairs to find a piece of paper shoved through the letterbox. his heart skipped a beat as he recognized the handwriting. Opening the door he looked out, hoping to find her there. Looking around all he could see was what he assumed to be a woman wrapped in a large fur coat. Even though he wasn't sure if it was her, he smiled. This was the first time in too long that he could have seen her and wasn't going to let anyone take that from him.

Reading the letter which he held in his hands, he smiled.

**Away in a manger, no crib for His bed. The little Lord Jesus Laid down His sweet head. The stars in the bright sky looked down where He lay. The little Lord Jesus Asleep on the hay.**

He took out his phone, shaking his head. 

_Sometimes the original Christmas songs are the best. I haven't heard Away in a Manager in years. -SH_

_I'm glad that I can please you. Though just as before, it is a clue to where to find your present. -IA_

_I m assuming that I will be looking for some kind nativity scene...or a manger of some kind, perhaps in an actual stable. -SH_

_Come on, Sherlock. Where on earth would I find an actual stable in London? -IA_

_So I am looking for a nativity scene. I assume you wouldn't make me visit a school's nativity play. -SH_

_I'm not that cruel. I wouldn't allow you to mess up a children's nativity play in order for you to find your next clue. -IA_

He sighed, knowing that even she wouldn't go that far. She would never allow him to do that. Which made him think where would have a nativity scene set up. Thinking back to last year, he remembered that there was a nativity scene set up at Covent Gardens. It was a wonderful display, and he looked forward to seeing it again.

_Will you be there? I would really like to see you again. You keep teasing me with these puzzles, but you never turn up. -SH_

_You could have seen me, but you clearly aren't looking hard enough. I've seen you plenty since I returned. -IA_

_Was that you I saw this morning...the woman in the coat? -SH_

_It may have been, but it just as easily could have been Kate. -IA_

[delayed]  _Just out of interest, what am I expecting to find at the nativity scene? -SH_

_I won't tell you exactly, but whatever you do, don't let anyone else see it. Especially younger children. -IA_

Sherlock was slightly unnerved by that last message. What on earth would she have left there which she wouldn't want people to see. With it being in a public place, there was always a risk of someone else stumbling across it. He called a taxi and grabbed his coat. It didn't take too long to get to Covent Gardens and on arrival he smiled, seeing how beautiful it all was. Finding where the nativity scene was took a little longer than expected, but on arriving he walked into the makeshift stable and towards the manger where the Baby lay. Picking the baby up, he held it in his arms as he searched for the mystery item.

Sifting through the hay he smiled as he found a piece of paper, though upon closer inspection he worked out exactly why Irene said for nobody else to see the picture. It was of an adult shop, which according to the note written on the back he had to go to in order to pick up his next present. He blushed, not really wanting to step foot into a shop of that kind.

_A sex shop...you expect me to go into a sex shop in order to pick up my present? What is people see me? They'll think that I have brought something from there. -SH_

_Oh Sherlock...don't be such a baby. You are a big boy, an you shouldn't care what people think of you. If you decide that is what you want to, then so be it. Though, while you are there would you mind telling them that I will be round on Monday to pick up the order. Thanks sweetie. -IA_

Sherlock shook his head, not quite believing what he was doing for that woman. He had seen a sample of what Irene had, and going by that he was more than a little scared to step foot into the store. 

_Oh Sherlock...if for some reason you see something you want, take it to the counter and tell them to add it to my tab. The password they will ask for is 'kitten with a whip'. -IA_

_I will not want anything from there. I have no interest in such things. I will go in, pass on your message and pick up my present. -SH_

_Suit yourself. But you don't know what you are missing. -IA_

Sherlock stepped out of his taxi and stood in front of the shop, not sure which was worse, standing there or actually going in. He looked up at the sign above the shop. A black sign reading 'Honour'. He could feel his face flush as he pushed open the door and walked towards the counter, giving a small smile. He gave a small cough, before opening his mouth.

"Miss Adler sent me. Told me that you had a present for me" He could feel his face turning a shade of red as he spoke. The lady behind the counter gave him a small laugh. "Mr Holmes...we have been expecting you" she said, reaching under the counter and handing him a box wrapped just as the others. "She chose well." she said with a smile. "Is there anything else I can help you with today?" 

Sherlock looked around, looking at all the corsets, collars and other items he didn't even want to know what they were. He gave a small cough, curiosity filling him. "Miss Adler said that if there was anything I want, then I can have it and you would add it to her tab. Is this correct?"

The woman nodded. "All I will ask is for the password she gave you. Then it should all be fine. What is it you were interested in?" 

He sighed, looking around, pleased that there was nobody else in the shop at that point. "Vibrating butt plugs...do you have one? Not too big, but not too small." He looked at the floor, feeling a little ashamed of what he was saying. Turns out Irene was having a little bit of an impact on him. Obviously more than he first thought.

The woman left the shop floor, returning a while later with exactly what Sherlock had asked for. "Thank you" he whispered. "Do you have a bag?" he asked, making eye contact with her.

She put both his new toy and the present into the bag smiling. "The password please, sir" she said, smiling.

"Kitten with a whip" he said, already making his way towards the door. "Oh...and Miss Adler says she will be round on Monday to pick up her order"

"Have a good evening, sir" she said, watching him leave the shop.

_You are the worst, Irene...making me go into a shop like that. Never again. -SH_

_You say that, but the price of my tab has just increased. You really are a naughty boy, Sherlock. -IA_

[delayed] Good _night, Irene. -SH_

_Good night, Sherlock...and have fun. -IA_

 

Day four Christmas Song: [Away in a Manger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CJFt7BZKUU)


	5. 5th December

December 5th

 

Sherlock lay in bed, fast asleep when Irene paid him a visit. She still had a key which she had cut all those years ago, knowing that he wouldn't have changed the locks. Tiptoeing into his bedroom, she stood there, letting out a small sigh at the man asleep in front of her. She moved closer, wanting nothing more than to lay there next to him. To wrap her arms around him and feel his warmth. 

Gliding over to his bed she sat down on the end of it, letting out a small smile. "Oh Sherlock...how I have missed you" She dared to moved her hand, brushing it over where his was under the duvet. He flinched a little, Irene's eyes opening wide, not wanting to be seen by him so soon in the month. He stopped moving, his breath soft. She couldn't help but watch him, his eyelids fluttering as he slept on.

"You enjoying some sweet dreams, Mr Holmes?" she asked softly, smiling down at him. "I've been dreaming as well...dreaming of a White Christmas"

She made herself more comfortable on the bed, looking down at him, softly stroking his curls, humming the tune to White Christmas. A tears rolled down her cheek, as she recalled the Christmas where had died, and given him her phone. It was one of the most difficult things she had ever done, but looking back she now knew that it was for the best then, no matter how much it hurt her and him. 

She reached into her pocket, placing a business card on his bedside table before leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Goodbye Sherlock...until next time" she whispered, leaving his room just as silently as she had done coming in.

 

 

Come the morning, Sherlock woke up and rubbed his eyes. Reaching for his phone he smiled as he texted Irene.

_I had a dream about you last night. You were in my room, watching over me, humming Christmas songs at me. It was nice, but such a shame. I'd have liked to have seen you. -SH_

Irene didn't respond to that though a text, instead she called him up. As soon as he picked up, her heart stopped, her breath held. She was completely lost for words. Too long it had been since the pair of them had said two words to each other through means other than text messages. She swallowed, listening to his breathing the other end of the phone, the same rhythm as it had been that night. She opened her mouth, but words couldn't escape.

Eventually she managed something. She opened her mouth and began to sing at him. Her voice was soft and beautiful, something you would never expect from a woman of her background.

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know. Where the treetops glisten, and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow. I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, with every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright and may all your Christmases be white.~**

Upon finishing the song, she hung up. Sherlock tried to call her back, but she kept rejecting his calls. He eventually gave up, and texted her.

_It wasn't a dream, was it...you were here and you were humming songs at me. -SH_

She took her time to respond, her hands shaking.

_I was at your flat early this morning. I just wanted to see you, to leave you your next clue. -IA_

Sherlock frowned, looking around the room until he found the small business card on the bedside table.

_Why didn't you wake me up. I would have liked to have seen you. It has been too long. -SH_

_You will see me, just not yet. You will find your next present at that location, as well as something else. I thought you deserved an upgrade. -IA_

He looked at the card which had a picture of a beautifully decorated Christmas tree on it, and read what is said. 

**Pines and Needles, Highgate, The Woodman, 414 Archway Road, London, Highgate, N65UA**

Sherlock laughed, shaking his head.

_I don't need a new tree. The one I have suits me just fine. -SH_

_Come on, Sherlock. I'd hardly call what you have in your living room a tree. It's more like a shrub. You need something much bigger, something you can fit all your presents under. -IA_

He rolled his eyes, laughing to himself.

_Fine...if you say so. Lets just hope they can deliver the tree to me. There is no way I can fit a tree on the underground with me, or even in a taxi. -SH_

_Oh, don't you worry. As soon as you have seen it, I will get them to deliver it to your flat. Don't worry, I haven't spent too much, and it isn't too big. -IA_

_You spoil me, Irene. You really don't have to do all this. -SH_

_I know I don't. But I want to. -IA_

Sherlock slipped his phone into his pocket and left the flat, still laughing a little. Making his way towards the underground station, he couldn't help but like the idea that Irene had been next to him once more. He really did miss her, more than he cared to admit to even himself. She was all he could think about the whole way to the Christmas tree store. He hoped that she would be there, but knew that she wouldn't. As she said before, he would see her, just not yet. 

Upon arrival he was greeted by a man wearing a Christmas hat and a smile on his face. "Hello there, how can I help?" he asked cheerily. 

Sherlock looked at her, unsure of what to say. "Umm...I have been told that you have a tree here for me, brought by a Miss Adler for a Mr Holmes"

The man looked at him, frowning. "I don't recall a tree being ordered by a Miss Adler. Let me just fetch my colleague, see if she knows anything about it"

He walked away, and a woman came up to Sherlock, a smile on her face. She looked up at him, licking her lips. "Mr Holmes...I know all about this tree we have for you."

Sherlock looked at her, shaking his head. Reading her name badge, it said her name was Viola Murphy "Oh, you do? Well, that /is/ a surprise." he said, trying not to show his emotions too much.

She took him to a small cabin. Opening the door it reveled a medium sized tree dressed in silver and purple decorations. She watched as his face lit up. "Is it to your liking, Mr Holmes?" she asked, biting her lip. 

"It is perfect...and now I understand why your colleague didn't have an order under the name Miss Adler" he took her hand, stepping closer to her. "Merry Christmas, Miss Murphy" he whispered, leaning in and giving her a small kiss on her lips.

She bent down, lifting up a present which lay under the tree. "Merry Christmas, Mr Holmes" she said, returning the kiss. "I'll have this tree delivered to your home for tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day sir"

With that, Sherlock turned on his heels, and walked out of the cabin, a smile on his face.

 

Day five Christmas song: [White Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJSUT8Inl14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few days off this week, so hopefully I can catch up on the days soon enough. Sorry about the delay, but 7th December was a very busy day for me. Hopefully it will be worth the wait.


	6. December 6th

December 6th

 

Sherlock sat in his living room, flicking through the television channels, trying to find something good to watch. Deciding to stick to the music channel, he listened to the top fifty Christmas songs of all times. He found himself humming along happily to some of them, smiling to himself. The doorbell went and he got up and made his way to the door and down the stairs. Upon opening the door, he laughed, seeing his new Christmas tree in front of him. Peeping around the side of it, he hoped to see the woman from yesterday there, but instead there stood the man he had met upon arriving at the store.

His heart sank as he gave the man a small smile. "Oh...no Viola then?" he said, not hiding his disappointment at all.

He shook his head. "Yesterday was her last day. She's off home to see her family." he smiled. "I know, she was very attractive. Unfortunately she was married. I must say, her husband William is a very lucky man".

Sherlock shook his head. "I agree. William had better know how lucky he actually is. It would be a shame if he didn't".

The man nodded, smiling. "You want me to bring this upstairs for you?" he asked.

Sherlock nodded his head, showing the man the way to his flat. "So, this tree has already been paid for, correct?"

He nodded, smiling. "Completely paid for, you lucky man. Where do you want it?"

Sherlock walked into his flat, moving the small tree out of the way, pointing where it wants to go. "Here...just put it here. I'll plug the lights in later, thank you".

The man handed Sherlock a pad. "Please sign here" he said, reaching into his pocket and handing Sherlock a pen. "Sign and this tree is all yours"

Sherlock took the pad, signing his name on the line, and handed it back. "Thank you for delivering me the tree, and I hope you have a great Christmas" 

The delivery man nodded and made his way back out towards the door, leaving Sherlock alone with his new tree. Sitting down on his chair, he smiled at it, taking out his phone and texting Irene.

_The tree looks really good in my living room. You chose well, Miss Murphy. I hope that you have a great Christmas will your husband, William. -SH_

_Finn told you that I left then, spending the Christmas holidays with my husband William. -IA_

_Of course he did. I asked where Viola was, so he explained. Said that your husband is a very lucky man. Of all the names you had to chose, you had to chose my name. Any reason for that? -SH_

_Oh...perhaps there was, but you know the answer already, don't you. -IA_

He laughed, shaking his head at her message. He had at least some idea of why she chose his name, but he didn't want to admit it. He needed to hear it from her to know it was the truth. Sherlock dressed his new tree, putting his presents underneath it and taking a photograph of it, sending it to Irene.

_[insert image 1002] What do you think? It look good there? -SH_

_For every year this Christmas tree, brings to us such joy and glee. Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree, such pleasure do you bring me! Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree, Thy leaves are so unchanging! -IA_

Sherlock smiled at the song, looking up at the tree.

_I think that song is right. I think it will bring me such pleasure, especially as it is a gift from a friend. -SH_

_Oh, so I am your friend. I didn't think you had friends, Sherlock. -IA_

_I like to make exceptions for certain people if they have a big enough impact on my life. -SH_

_Glad to see my impact has been dearly noticed. Enjoy your tree. -IA_

It wasn't until much later that Sherlock realized that he hadn't got a present today. He frowned, texting Irene to see if he had missed something.

_No present today? -SH_

_Don't you think such a beautiful tree is present enough? Though if you are that greedy, you had better speak to Mrs Hudson. -IA_

Sherlock ran down the stairs, hammering on Mrs Hudson's door. She answered it, rubbing her eyes. 

"What is the problem, Sherlock. I was just heading off to bed" he said, a little annoyed.

Sherlock looked at her, blinking. "My present...I was expecting a package today. I was told you had it. Could I have it now, please?" he asked, a little frustrated.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't see why that couldn't have waited until the morning, but now you are here I may as well give it to you" She walked away from the door, returning with a small box. "Here you go, now off with you, I need my rest, and so do you." she scolded, shutting the door on her face.

 

Day six Christmas song: [O Christmas Tree](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWgLHzSoKkI) (the lyrics change often and there are many versions of this song)

__  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lucky people, getting two chapters in one day :)

**Author's Note:**

> Will try and put in a chapter a day, making it a real countdown until Christmas though some days are going to be more difficult than others due to work and seeing family.


End file.
